It is known to chop a supply voltage in a direction current supply using a clock signal before applying it to the different windings or phases of the stepping motor. In carrying out regulation by pulse width, a constant current control of the windings is achieved.
When used in their proper context, stepping motors can advantageously replace the combination of a direct current motor and a position detector, since the position of the rotor is known at any instant in a stepping motor. However, having regard to the difficult conditions met in the operation of automotive equipment, such as variable direct current voltages, variable temperature, vibrations and so on, the use of stepping motors in such a context remains uncommon.